Compañerismo ante todo
by Sandie.Ch
Summary: esta historia demuestra el amor, no solamente de pareja sino de familia y entre amigos... NxH , Itachi y Oc, SxS... etc xD


Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, y tampoco el Manga :)... espero que les guste n.n

en un dia nublado en el cual ninguna alma de Konoha se siente, estábamos reunidas las kounichis y contábamos historias de terror "entonces… estaba en el agua disfrutando de un baño con Hanabi cuando…" Sandra se acerca a alguien y le susurra " Naruto-kun se convierte un salvaje en el sexo" Hinata grita "Kyaaaaaah!" se desmaya " y así se hace para desmayar a mi querida hermana n.n" me levanto y voy donde sakura "cuando llegaran los chicos?" Sakura me sonríe "tranquila que yo se cual es tu plan, tu lo que quieres es foll…" le tapó la boca a Sakura mandándole una mirada asesina " volves a decir esa palabra sakura y uso el genkkai en ti a máxima potenciaaa!" Sakura pone cara de horror y se calla " Sandra, eres una salvaje… casi me matas!"allí al lado de Sakura aparece Sasuke y me mira con una poker face "que te estaba diciendo? para que querrás matarla ?" le sonrío y me paro "me estaba diciendo que…" hago una sonrisa malévola y le susurro "que tu eres una gran bestia en la cama" Sasuke se sonroja "lo dices porque no quieres que me entere verdad? te conozco Sandra y yo se tu verdadero propósito para matarla" yo asiento y me sonrojo "donde esta? que ya quiero empezar este reto antes que sea la media noche!" alguien sopla en mi oído y me eriza la piel "estabas buscando al que esta atras de mi? ya que yo se que tu eres una miedosa sandra mas que mi novia!" me tenso y veo a Naruto y Sai esta ya con Ino, Itachi estaba sentado en un tronco y le sonrió "Naruto, anda con mi hermana y deja de molestarme que tu sabes bien que deberías estar levantándose a tu lado y ya… pero antes que te vayas" le sonrió "en esa casa hay algo naruto y no es nada bueno, hay algo que tu y yo sabemos muy bien que no queremos ver… solo que entre tu y yo el más asustadizo en temas paranormales eres tu, ya que a ti… TE a-s-u-s-t-a LOS …" le hago un pequeño soplido en su nuca y le susurro "allí hay fantasmas" Naruto se hiela y se desmaya yo solo rio y me voy con Itachi "descuida, esta es la última broma que le hago a él de este modo n.n" Itachi suspira "y quien dice que no me gusta esa clases de bromas, quizás hasta te haga una a ti…" me sonrie picaramente y me toma en sus brazos yo solo me sonrojo y tragó saliva "I-Itachi… por favor no me dejes sola, de verdad que le temo a estas cosas cuando te digo que puede que me desmaye como mi hermana es verdad" Itachi me besa la mejilla y sonríe "es lo que me hace mas tentativo sabes, quiero verte desmayar ya que esa parte tuya no la he visto" me sonrojo "no basta con que sea tuya? al final puedo hacerme la que me desmayo, digo… es feo que me estes cargando mientras estoy inconsciente!" me agarra estilo princesa y vamos al principio de la fila "el reto cambiara un poco la 3 parejas que aguante más tiempo en la azotea de la Ex-mansión que compartía el clan Uchiha con el Hyuga se le dará este boleto al siguiente reto el cual consiste sobrevivir la mansión en el pueblo de kumogakure la cual será prestada por el patriarca de ese lugar que es la casa embrujada más temida en ese distrito…" yo solo me helo y me voy donde Sasuke "yo se que tu hermano es mi novio y todo pero, quieres acompañarme en este viaje S-sasuke, yo se que no le temes a nada y…" Itachi aparece en mi espalda "tratando de reclutar a más Sandra? acaso quieres ir sola? porque puedo decir que no será en parejas y…" empiezo a inclinarme "I-itachi…" sin duda mi ego se irá para abajo pero tengo que hacerlo por mi bien "mira… yo creo que quedemonos como estábamos… yo se que contigo tú me protegerás, porfavoooor no me dejes sola T_T seré buena niña!" todos se quedaron sorprendidos y me levante para agarrar un poco de orgullo del que tenía y vi a naruto con la cara helada y viéndome "estas segura que no queres venir conmigo sandra, digo los dos podemos defendernos de todo estooo digo tu sabes esta mansión de pies a cabezas más que yo y ademas…" me agarro de Itachi y lo veo "ni loca, por eso tenes a Hinata que ella también es una Hyuga! y yo me quedo con Itachi! no voy a irme de mi parejaaaa!" Hinata se despierta y me ve "N-naruto-kun… ella no sabe nada de esa mansión ya que nunca a pisado un pie por miedosa!" le hago una mirada mordaz y veo a Itachi "vamonooos que ya será media noche solo faltan 3 horas pero yo se que ...TT_TT por favor no te vayas de mi ladoooo!" Itachi solo se rie "ok vamonos, y espero que disfruten esto n.n" no se porque pero presiento que esto será una aventura y quizás… y vi esa mansión, la cual ocupaban nuestros ancestros para hacer las batallas principales, se rumora que esta mansión estaba embrujada ya que en la primera guerra ninja una vidente estaba enamorada de un Hyuga y un Uchiha y en esos tiempos ese amor era maldito ya que tenía que enamorarse de solo una persona entonces hubo una gran pelea entre los clanes y mataron a la vidente los superiores para que así no estuvieran peleando más, desde ese dia ella odia a esos clanes y a todos los que pisen esa mansión y tengan la sangre de un Uchiha o Hyuga… Itachi se para enfrente de la puerta y se voltea "entraremos primero Sandra y yo, despues el siguiente en la fila… Sandra y yo tenemos que estar por 15 minutos solos, después el siguiente entrara y los otros esperara media hora, el último entrará en una hora" naruto protesta "pero 15 minutos no me preparan para entrar a esa casa" miro a naruto como que se calle ya que yo seré el conejillo de indias aquí por ser la primera "Naruto, se un hombre y no te hagas el miedoso, no ves que tenes a Hinata a la par tuya! El objetivo de esto es cuidar a nuestras parejas" lo veo y sonrío "entonces no tengo que cuidarte Itachi? sino que tu a mi?" Itachi rie "tenes que cuidarme igualmente a mi Sandra, o sino perdemos!" respiro hondo y lo agarró "e-entendido! conste quiero que me sostengas fuerte porque yo correré si veo algo! " Itachi suspiró y me baja para darme un beso " Te amo Sandra, nunca te dejaré escapar" me sonrojo y cierro los ojos "vamos" Itachi empieza a caminar y yo ni loca voy a abrir los ojos ya que mientras no veas no tienes miedo " S-sandra… abri tus ojos" suspiro "ni loca Itachi, no quiero ver N-A-D-A" oigo el grito de itachi y ahorita no siento su mano "I-itachi… estas alli?" oigo una risa de una chera y me pongo la piel helada " Acaso estas sola S-A-N-D-R-A? " me retrocedo un paso sin abrir los ojos "N-no te me acerques! mi hermana estara pronto aquiiii! y te matara!" otra vez ríe "que haces en mi cementerio pequeña? sabes que siento algo en tu chakra… y me recuerdas a alguien, acaso eres una Hyuga?" me hielo "C-como que una Hyuga! no ves que no tengo nada que pertenezca a ese clan! M-mis ojos son grises! no blancos!" se ríe otra vez "entonces abrí tus ojos, y si me estas mintiendo tu querido, Itachi se irá conmigo, él sin duda era un Uchiha" abro los ojos, por suerte llevo mis lentes de contacto, que los hace ver grises y no mis gafas "ves, no soy Hyuga TT_TT AHORA DÉJAME IIIIIR!" veo que nadie está allí, incluso Itachi "Acaso es esta una Broma? ITACHI se que estas oculto! sal deallíi!" ninguna respuesta pero oigo la voz de una chica como la primera vez "para que encuentres a tu querido Itachi t doy 15 minutos, y si dices que tu hermana esta afuera, llamala!" gracias a dios no pasamos más de la puerta y asomé mi cara "S-sakura, ven aqui…"

ella se acerca "que te pasa, te veo fría… acaso vistes un fantasma sandra" todos se rien pero me pongo seria y con un poco de miedo "I-itachi desaparecio… yo estoy sola y hay una voz que quiere que traiga a mi hermana" mira a Hinata pero después a Sakura "entonces, hermana, podrías venir conmigo" sakura entiende el plan y suspira para susurrarme "ya que ella no tiene esos lentes tu para que no le pase nada quieres que venga contigo, que buena hermana, vamos" agarro a sakura y cierro los ojos " ok aqui esta mi hermana, feliz!" la voz solo se rie " se parecen t-a-n-t-o" Sakura se hiela "S-sandra, siento algo que nos mira, y esa voz es solo algun espiritu que quiere hacernos una jugarreta, creo que no es la verdadera fantasma sandra" abro los ojos y veo una gran aura envolviendonos" yo me hielo igual que sakura "quien eres tu la de la voz, sal por favor" vemos una luz y no es un fantasma sino como una especie de espíritu que protege este ambiente "soy la diosa de la muerte, y estan en grandes problemas, digo… traer a ese tal Itachi desperto solo un sentido de la sacerdotisa, pero presiento una esencia de un Hyuga muy cerca y de un Uchiha, pero una muy baja de otro Hyuga, pienso que esta muy lejos…" yo veo a esa diosa "acaso tu tienes como diferenciar entre esos clanes? " la espíritu sonríe " solamente se cuando son de la rama principal de los hyuga y los Uchiha, y esas dos presencias juntas por lo menos son muy poderosas" veo a Sakura y luego al espíritu "acaso eres la guardiana que sella a esa sacerdotisa?" el espíritu asiente " y mi poder disminuye ya que nadie se acuerda de mi, entre estos clanes ven esto como una leyenda, algunos piensan que es verdad y otros piensan que es una mentira...pero solamente los ancianos del clan Hyuga y Uchiha saben muy bien que es verdad" suspiró "acaso si se juntan los hermanos de la rama principal despertara al espíritu de la sacerdotisa?" el espíritu me ve como incrédula "acaso te relacionas mucho con los hyuga y los uchiha? bueno si tu acompañante era un Uchiha supongo que es tu novio verdad?" asiento "el es mi novio, y quiero que esté de vuelta en mis brazos!" el espíritu me mira "solamente con que este el siguiente heredero a ser líder de los Uchiha y que este el siguiente líder de los Hyuga despertara la sacerdotisa" yo trago saliva, y en mi mente digo "entonces cómo sabemos que Itachi ya es el líder sin duda alguna y en nuestro clan todavía no se deciden quién será la proxima heredera, si sera Hinata o yo , si entra Hinata ya estamos en problemas" veo mi reloj solo falta un minuto para que entren el siguiente grupo, tengo que correr a la puerta y que Hinata no entre por nada del mundo! veo a sakura y ella me suelta para que yo corra a la puerta, pero llegue tarde ya que naruto entro corriendo con Hinata y me vio "aqui estan, pensamos que…" lo miro con unos ojos amenazadores "NARUTO!..." no oímos ningún suspiro ni el viento, me agarro de sakura y me voy a la para de naruto y hinata para tomarles las manos y correr dentro de esa mansión, el espíritu nos persigue "ya es tarde, trajeron una Hyuga, no pueden salir ya que ella controla todo ahorita hasta el amanecer, y sino la sellan esto sera catastrofico" yo solo corro "y donde esta Itachi? acaso lo dejastes cerca de la tumba de ella? me vas a decir?" la espíritu ríe nerviosa "pues pensé que no eran tan tontos tus acompañantes y lo puse cerca de allí" yo solo puse una cara de pocos amigos y vi a Naruto " ese niño es especial diosa de la muerte, es más que tonto u.u y arriesga a las personas que estan a su lado" Naruto me ve enojado "lo siento que me preocupe por ti ya que dijistes que *tu novio Itachi* estaba en apuros!" suspiro y veo a los corredizos de esa casa " pero es un buen amigo que haría todo lo posible para que nadie esté triste, incluso la temerosa de su yerna" Hinata sonríe " sandra que hacemos? Itachi esta en peligro y…" vemos al fantasma con el cuerpo de Itachi absorbiendo su chakra "I-itachi!" el fantasma ve a mi hermana y yo la agarro "Ni creas que agarraras a…" Naruto grita antes que yo "... MI NOVIA! se que eres un fantasma pero, nadie agarra al novio de mi yerna y menos a mi NOVIA, entendistes sacerdotisa!" yo me sorprendo y veo al fantasma que me ve a mi " acaso eres una Hyuga?" Sakura agarra a Hinata y se van corriendo y la fantasma iba a perseguir a mi hermana pero la detengo con mis byakugan " Diría que soy Hyuga pero… no lo soy ya que soy TU PEOR PESADILLA!" ella iba a atacarme pero naruto intercede y usa su modo ermitaño "puedo sentir que la daño, que rayos porque la podemos dañar?" el espíritu nos mira "ella es una sacerdotisa, su alma y cuerpo siempre estarán conectados, si atacan a su cuerpo también ella quedará sellada por un Uchiha y un Hyuga, así es el proceso pero se necesita una cantidad grande de chakra" oímos una risa "entonces para eso fue bueno que viniera, ahora deja a mi HERMANO sacerdotisa tonta! o te echaremos de por vida para que no arruines esto!" vi a Sasuke, y a los demás que vinieron otra vez "que rayos hacen aquí! no ven que es peligroso!" sasuke me toma de la mano "Sandra nuestro deber es ir a buscar su cuerpo, y sellar a esa sacerdotisa… y no iba a dejar que te arriesgues sola!además entre tu y yo somos los que más chakra tenemos incluso en las peleas nos sobra recorda!" veo a Hinata "no te excedas por favor y…. ESTO VA PARA TI NARUTO! QUE NO AGARRE A MI HERMANA! ENTENDISTES!" Naruto suspira " Hai DatTebayo" corremos con el espíritu como guía al cementerio del clan y casi nos agarra esa fantasma pero naruto la detiene con Ino y Sai "A-arigato Naruto" Sasuke solo vamos transportandonos y llegamos donde yace su cuerpo "como hacemos el ritual?" el espíritu se detiene y sonríe malévolamente "tratandome de matarme" no era su voz sino quien la controlaba era esa fantasma sacerdotisa "despiertate! necesitamos hacer esto rápido" ella se ríe " solamente me detendrán si estuviera aquella persona, pero como dejaron atrás al Kyubi no podrán…" yo me sorprendi que sabía el secreto de Naruto pero recordé algo "S-sasuke, tu tienes una conexion con el! por algo son Indra y Asura recorda!" Sasuke reacciona y le manda una alarma a Naruto por la mente "ya se la mande, espero que el dobe entienda" empezamos a pelear con ella y sin notarlo ella me agarra de la nuca "S-sasuke…" la espíritu sonríe "porfin seré libre, aqui tengo una Hyuga y mi otra mitad tiene un Uchiha ellos morirán y este clan desaparecerá por completo!" trato de liberarme "tu no entiendes, I-itachi es fuerte… T-tu no me separaras de él!" le hago el ataque del dragon que me enseñó Neji y me safo "creias que seria una presa facil? lo que tu no sabes es…" me caigo y respiro hondo "S-sasuke… decime, crees que mi chakra está bajando?" miro a sasuke y él me agarra con su jutsu de teletransportacion "descansa Sandra, deberíamos irnos… siento que su poder incrementa si estas a su presencia" yo lo veo y siento una presencia de algo "alguien esta aqui y…" me agarran para llevarme lejos de Sasuke "callate Sandra-sama… que hace usted aqui?" no veo a la persona "acaso es uno del consejo Hyuga?" espero la respuesta "si Hyuga-sama… su hermana esta con usted?" yo asiento "ella esta con su novio, yo ahorita estoy debil por que me bajaron el chakra" la persona suspira "no deberían estar los hermanos Uchiha y las herederas aquí, corren peligro. no hay manera de sellar a ese fantasma… una vez roto ese sello ya es imposible volver a sellarlo" yo niego " pero como es que naruto la hirió? es que es una sacerdotisa!"espero a la respuesta "el no lastimó al fantasma sino al espíritu de la diosa que lo resguarda" me sorprendo "pero entonces todo el tiempo estuve con la fantasma?" me preocupo porque no podía creerlo " el espíritu se despierta después, no sintió que tu eras hyuga, hasta que ustedes dos las herederas estuvieron juntas es que si se sintio el poder que emanan de ser herederas al clan" me paro pero no puedo "entonces que hacemos, es dificil matar a esa sacerdotisa!" la persona me agarra "le ayudare… pero vayanse, porque traeré a su padre para que nos ayude y él no sabe que ustedes estan aquí" "SANDRA! DONDE ESTAS!" reacciono y veo un destello naranja "acaso… Naruto!" veo a la persona y no es una persona sino que nuestra madre " MAMÁ!" es su espíritu y trato de levantarme pero sasuke me ayuda "quien es ella?" veo a Hinata que todavía está bien y se queda petrificada "M-madre?" veo una sombra detrás de hinata. mi madre y yo reaccionamos " HINATA!" el espíritu agarra a mi hermana pero trato de correr " veo como le quita casi todo su chakra y me levanto apenas corro hacia el fantasma y quitó a mi hermana de su camino para ponerme a mi "argh…" pierdo la conciencia y lo último que oigo es "Deja a mi novia!…" despues me perdi y me desmaye.

= En La Residencia Hyuga=

"Sandra… despertate" abro mis ojos y veo a Itachi "ya nos fuimos de la mansión abandonada?! mi hermana esta bien?! la sacerdotisa la sellaron?!" Itachi se ríe y me ve como si estuviera loca "acaso te afecto la película de la sacerdotisa loca que vimos ayer Sandra? porque no salimos de tu mansión por toda la noche!" me levanto y lo veo desesperadamente "I-Itachi! te juro que fue verdad! todos entrabamos al recinto en el cual nuestros ancestros peleaban!" Itachi toca mi frente como si tuviera temperatura "no tiene la temperatura alta… Amor, ayer lo unico que paso es que al solo empezar la parte más emocionante de la película tu te desmayastes porque vistes una serpiente succionando el chakra de las personas en una mansión y tu sabes mas bien que nadie que la Ex-mansión Hyuga nadie entra porque esos edificios pueden colapsar en cualquier momento que se le dé la gana… mejor vamos a comer unos dangos y olvidémonos de este mal rollo" lo miro y busco en mi cuerpo la cicatriz que me hizo la sacerdotisa "y que es esta cicatriz que tengo en mi mano? ella me lo hizo!" Itachi suspira "esa cicatriz se hizo porque naruto aruño a todos, mira hasta yo la tengo!" suspiro y lo veo "pero tu gritastes que ella me dejara!" Itachi agarra mi cara y sonríe "me pongo celoso si alguien te hace algo, Naruto ahorita esta en el hospital… por eso tu hermana lo esta cuidando" lo veo y asiento "Itachi vamos a comer… te preparo tus dangos?" el sonríe y nos vamos a la cocina sin darse cuenta que alguien nos esta viendo, yo solo sonrío y me hago la sumisa "si mis dos hijas recuerdan esto es que la sacerdotisa ya murio y sus poderes incrementaron" mi madre sonríe y ve a mi padre "Hiashi ya puedo morir en paz por una sola vez, gracias por salvar a todos" mi padre sonríe y ve a mi madre ir al cielo "ese es el amor entre la familia y amigos sin duda alguna" se va con Hanabi a entrenar.

FIN

este fanfic fue el más largo que escribo, x3 y siento que si esta raro porque lo deje en incógnita pero espero q les guste

XOXO

Sandie Hyuga (SandieCH.)


End file.
